


When will the bloodshed end?

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: As s/o lay dying by her husbands hand, she muses how her life has turned out and how it could have all been different.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	When will the bloodshed end?

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

A sharp shock thundered through the air, meeting a quick ripping sound. Silence overtook the atmosphere as the two lovers gazed at eachother. One was frozen, in fear or uncertainty, he did not know. The other, was still, the pure shock and astonishment forbid her to move.

Drip… drip…

Crimson droplets gracefully met the ground, creating a systematic dripping sound. It was suddenly interpreted by a loud meaty sound as s/o looked down. She wanted to scream, to beg, to do something as she watched her entrails pour onto the ground.

With a metallic clang, her weapons fall to the ground, her knees quickly joining them with a thud. She gazed up helplessly at her husband, his lighting blades still emerging from his wrist, her blood dripping off of them.

Opening her mouth, she could taste the blood gushing out if her throat, fighting for a way out. “You… you really hate me, this much?” Her eyes shone with tears. The lighting god was still. “All I wanted to do… was protect you…”

His firm voice wavered, “You stood in my way. Earthrealm is my top priority.” Despite his shaky tone, his words did not break.  
“Heh, ha, ha! Ha!” She laughed out loud, choking on her own blood as she did so. S/o looked up, her gaze meting his, “It’s… funny. You claim to protect earthrealm, yet, how many earthrealmers have died fighting your meaningless wars?”

S/o coughed loudly, spraying blood onto the tiled floor in front of her, a few droplets landing on raidens boots. “You have been alive for thousands of years, yet you never once indulged yourself into earthrealms culture, it’s people, it’s flaws…” her smile faded. “You don’t care about earthrealm… you are obsessed with its existence but not it as a whole. You are doomed to spend eternity battling for an object that you hold no value to above it’s simple existence…”

A weak, sad smile spread across her face as s/o looked up to gaze at her beloved again. “But, you do find mortals amusing do you not?” She looked down onto the puddle of blood, “you found me amusing at least, that’s why you did all this right? The mirrage, the promises… But I suppose that you have grown bored of me…”

The low buzzing of energy from raidens blades ceased as they disappeared, the scarlet liquid falling to the ground with a splat.

“It was a fools wish to believe that you loved me… I mean, it didn’t take much for you to lash out and dispose of me at my first act of resistance.” S/o allowed her voice to stop, taking in the cruel scents and the mocking sounds around them, she didn’t dare look up at her husbands face. “What use is a mortal who doesn’t do as you wish? Who doesn’t think as you wish?”

Raiden tilted his face down, his hat covering his eyes. His emotions were a mystery.

“At the end of the day, I was just your toy… wasn’t I? A temperal amusement that has faded and is now worthless to you.” S/o coughed once again, the pain forcing her to fall back, her imards slipping out as she did. “Perhaps if I had realized this sooner, I wouldn’t be here. After all, you didn’t want a wife who, loved you, and actively tried to protect you. You just wanted a pet.”

Closing her eyes, she awaited the release of death only to have her eyelids fly open. In front of her sat lord Raiden, on his knees, his face held an expression of pure emotional agony. “I am sorry. I am so sorry.”

“Please… don’t go.” He sounded so broken, the desperation in his voice casts cruel hooks into her heart, threatening to tear into the organ. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her head into his lap.

With one last choked sob, s/o spoke one last time, “Damn you, thunder god. Damn you for loving me, damn you for making me love you. Damn you for becoming a monster. Leave me, let me die in peace, but never forget, that I will never forgive all the bloodshed you have braught apon the people you swore you loved.”

With that, she was gone, as so was the last scrap of humanity that Raiden once treasured deep down in his pitch black soul


End file.
